


Wedding Bells

by unusualpotato23



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusualpotato23/pseuds/unusualpotato23
Summary: Seven years after Jason’s suicide attempt, he finally marries his soulmate.





	Wedding Bells

Jason adjusts his cuff links in the mirror trying to make the suit look just right. It’s a little hard to look your absolute best on your wedding day while you have a killer hangover. Jason had completely forgotten how awful hangovers felt. The bachelor party Lucas threw the night before was the first time Jason trusted himself with substances since the incident.  
It took an abortion, three years of conversation therapy, three more years of soul searching and another year to rekindle his first love. His first love. He always thought that eventually him and Peter would break apart and he would never have to worry about it again. He’d have the picture perfect life style his parents had always dreamed he’d have. Although as he approached high school graduation, he knew that his feelings for Peter were more than some stupid middle school level relationships or a relationship solely built on sex. Jason remembers the sinking feeling of his world crashing down right before his eyes. Father Flynn words still send shivers up Jason’s spine. He remembers the feelings of flying and then suddenly falling. Jason chuckles to himself, realizing that’s the perfect metaphor for his life.  
Jason didn’t attended high school graduation because the hospital hadn’t released him yet. His parents immediately put him in conversion therapy and when it proved a failure they turned away. Jason never thought that anyone would love him ever again and he contemplated suicide once more. But just as he was about to give up, Peter waltzed back into his life.  
Peter convinced him to go into real therapy and slowly but surely things got better. Things were far from perfect, and they still aren’t, but he’s getting better everyday. And marrying Peter might just be the best thing to ever happen to him. Peter says he’s been preparing for this day since him and Jason were fourteen. The night Peter preposed to him was the tenth anniversary of their first kiss.  
“Looking dapper as always Mr. McConnell.” Sister Chantelle says as Nadia trails in behind her.  
“Mr. Simmonds-Mcconnell pretty soon.” Jason replies smiling at his reflection.  
“Don’t rush it you still have...” Nadia pauses to check her phone. “Thirty minutes before you can actually say that.”  
“Nadia, can you leave me and Jason alone for a few minutes?” Sister Chantelle asks.  
“Of course.” Nadia answers, her purple maid of honor dress swishing behind her as she leaves.  
“Jason, I just want you to know that you are doing what god wants you to do.” Sister Chantelle says firmly but sweetly.  
“I know... I know.” Jason answers, his voice barely able to make a sound with all the emotions filling him.  
“I know that you have struggled for a long time, but I’m going to tell you what I told your betrothed many years ago. If you hide from yourself, be someone else for someone else’s sake, then you will be making the mistake of a lifetime.” Sister Chantelle tells Jason.  
“Thank you, Sister. I’ve need to hear that my entire life.” Jason says tears starting to stream down his face.  
“You shouldn’t be crying yet, save the tears for the alter!” She says putting her arms out for a hug.  
Jason accepts and says into the muffled fabric Sister Chantelle’s dress, “I never thought this day would happen.”  
“Just know that this is real, soak it up, love it, live it. Now go clean up, you have a wedding to attend, and a very important one at that.”  
Jason heads to the bathroom to grab a tissue and catches Nadia along the way.  
“Already?” Nadia asks. “Good thing I came prepared.” She pulls out a large package of tissue and hands it to Jason.  
He takes a few shaky breaths and dries the remaining tears.  
“C’mon Jase, I have to get you onto the aisle pretty soon. You ready?”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.”  
Jason here’s the band start to play and the crowd quiet. Peter and Claire are the first to walk down the aisle. Peter is glowing, even more than usual.  
“You’re way better than that cellist.” Jason whispers to his sister, pointing at the band.  
“No way, that dude could play circles around me.” Nadia whispers back.  
Both of the McConnell twins take a inhale and start down the aisle. Jason sees the supportive faces in the chairs. He passes people he though he’d never see after the incident. Ivy, Matt, Lucas and Tanya all sat there looking up at him and smiling. Finally, Jason lands at the altar and stops, facing his soulmate.The music swells to a stop.  
“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bless the union of Peter and Jason.” Sister Chantelle almost sings the words out.  
Jason gets a look at Peter eyes and all of a sudden he’s flying again.

But this time he knows he’s not coming down.


End file.
